1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic duct and more particularly to an improved connection for same which finds useful application in automotive air conditioning arrangements wherein the pneumatic ducting must be disposed and assembled in the highly restricted environment of the engine room and the area below the vehicle dashpanel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement (see FIG. 1), in order to couple two conduits or ducts 10 and 12, it has been proposed to form the conduit 10 with "male" projections 14 which are snugly recieved in "female" recesses 16 defined in correspondingly shaped projections 18 formed in the conduit or duct 12. However, this arrangement has suffered from a drawback in that it is difficult to blow mould the conduits with sufficient precision to always assure the desired snug fit. Accordingly, poor joints which leak undesirable amounts of air (or the like) and which tend to separate under the influence of vehicle vibration have resulted.